More Than Friends
by QueenMimi96
Summary: Tony Stark was her boss. There was never supposed to be anything more than that between them. But unbidden, feelings had formed, a crush developed. He was everything she wanted and more. But she was nothing to him - nothing more than a secretary. But could she keep it to herself forever? Or could they be more than friends? One-shot.


Tony and I had been friends ever since his father died when he was young. He'd needed someone then although he'd never admitted it. And I guess I had needed him too. I didn't have much family so I always felt alone. Tony cured that though and we were inseparable. And...somewhere along the way I had fallen for him.

I don't know how or why but I did. He made me laugh and smile when no one else could and I had never felt closer to anyone before in my life. He changed my world in a way that he never even knew about and no matter what, he always knew exactly what to say. I loved him so much for all of these things and more. Of course, I hadn't forgotten Tony's flaws - his drinking, his arrogance, and his womanizing. It hurt me to see him with other women.

Especially knowing that they were only after his money. I had never been like that though. I loved Tony for who he was, not how much money he had in his bank account. He was my everything...if he only knew it. See, I'd never told Tony how I felt. I had been scared of rejection so much that I buried my feelings deep inside me.

But lately, I couldn't seem to keep my feelings in check.

No! I thought to myself.

Tony and I would continue as we were. I'd be his friend, assistant, confidante even...but nothing more. I'd never be anything more to him than I was now. I sighed as the elevator doors opened, tearing me away from my thoughts. My heels clicked on the tiled floor as I stepped into Stark Tower.

"Jarvis!" I called out as I set my purse on the coffee table, "Where's Tony?"

"He is out at the moment, Miss, but he will be back directly." Jarvis answered me in his robotic voice.

"Thank you, Jarvis, that will be all." I ordered as I walked further into the building, my feet leading me to Tony's lab.

As I entered the lab, I immediately went to the desk and sat down on the stool. I ran my fingers along the cool stainless steel absentmindedly as I waited for him to return. My eyes wandered over to the picture of me with Tony. I smiled as I picked up. This had been taken so long ago, back when we were just kids. Everything was so much simpler then.

Tony wasn't Iron Man and I wasn't just "Iron Man's assistant". Yes, I knew that Tony was Iron Man. Of course, I knew! Actually, I was the first one to know about it. Suddenly, the smell of oil, grease, and a hint of cologne drifted into the room. I knew who it was even before I heard the footsteps. I whipped around and grinned as Tony walked in.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" he asked, coming over and hugging me lightly.

I hugged him back and smiled at him when he broke away. As he walked around the desk, picking up a random metal object as he did, I took in his appearance. He was wearing a faded navy blue AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans. This was the Tony I liked seeing. Not when he was dressed up in a tux at one of his business conferences. I always thought of this as the "real" Tony.

"So, where were you?" I asked him, making conversation as I set the picture back down on the desk.

He glanced up at me nervously and walked over to where I stood. He stopped just in front of me and I looked up at him. Slowly he took my hands in his. My heart fluttered as his skin touched my skin and I wondered what in the world he could have to say.

"You've been my assistant for a long time now. And my friend for even longer. I don't what I'd do without you...but..." he started, speaking softly.

A lump formed in my throat. He was firing me. After everything we had been through...

"Please, Tony, I-I'm sorry if I didn't do something right. I try to be a good assistant-" I stuttered.

Tony laughed and shook his head at me.

"No, no, it's not that...I-I need to tell you something," he said sighing and turning away from me,"Things have changed..."

My eyebrows furrowed at this. What did he mean? He sighed deeply then and I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I laid my cheek on his back.

"You can tell me anything, Tony. You know that," I said softly, my voice slightly muffled by his t-shirt.

He sighed again and turned around in my arms, facing me. Tentatively, he cupped his hands around my face and l looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes. I could look into his eyes for days and never get bored. I blushed at that thought as Tony began to speak.

"You know you're everything to me right? You've been the only person I've been close to in my life and I...need you."

I shook my head at this, still confused.

"I need you too."

He shook his head at me and removed his hands from my face, instead bringing them to my waist.

"No, you're not getting it. I _need_ you cause I'm _in love_ with you." he said to me finally, pulling me even closer.

I gasped and then before I knew it, his lips were on mine. He was soft and gentle with me, not like anything I expected from the great Tony Stark, womanizer extraordinaire. He had kissed lots of girls, I knew, and I never expected him to kiss like this. My lips moved with his, slow but full of passion. He broke away then, both of us out of breath.

I grinned at him and he smiled back at me.

"So...does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, cockily.

I shrugged at him and reached up to kiss him again. When I broke away from him, he grinned at me.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." he laughed.


End file.
